


Paperwork

by Kit71971



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Smart! Tony, Some Abby Bashing, Some Tim Bashing, Some Ziva bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit71971/pseuds/Kit71971
Summary: Tony gets to show off his smarts.





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> There is OOC, for really everyone.  
> If you don't like the idea of Tibbs, don't read this, although there is nothing more graphic than a quick kiss or two.  
> There are three songs in here, although it is not a song fic.  
> And I have NO IDEA how the process of get a PhD works, just go with it. Call any unrealistic issues creative licensing!  
> I own nothing, not even the piano.  
> Minor edits 11/28/18

As Da’vid and McGee exited the elevator Gibbs spoke “DiNozzo won’t be in this morning, finish your reports and send them right to me.”  
“What’s wrong with Tony? He stay out too late last night too hung over?” Ziva laughed  
“Nah he probably can’t find his way in from whoever’s bed he feel into” joined in  
“Excuse me?” Gibbs couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Tony said the two of them were becoming downright hostile, but he still let it surprised him.  
“Oh come on Gibbs” Ziva sneered “We all know how Tony is. Nothing but a partier. No?”  
“No he’s not. Now finish your reports”

Tony stepped off the elevator three hours later. To Hear Gibbs tearing into Ziva and McGee again  
“What the hell is this? These reports are incorrectly filled out filled with grammatical errors and worse the case facts are wrong, and Ziva what in the hell makes you think Hebrew is accepted on NCIS reports?”  
“What Boss…” McGee  
“Fix these before you leave today. I want them correctly filled out and in ENGLISH”  
Tony sighed “It’s all right Boss, I’ll fix them”  
“Why would you fix their mistake DiNozzo?” Gibbs paused, he had a feeling he knew why “Don’t tell me you have been doing their reports.”  
“He has not! I turn mine in”  
“She right I do my own paper work”  
“They are right Boss. They do turn it in, I just, you know, clean it up.”  
“What for? My reports are good” McGee nodded his head in agreement with Ziva  
“Ah! No they are not. Like Gibbs said they are always incomplete, facts are not correct, and well thanks to Ziva I now know Hebrew”  
“When DiNozzo? God knows you have enough paper work being SFA, and doing more than half my own paper work.”  
“Right” Tim snorted along with Ziva “Tony does the bare minimum”  
“Who the hell do you thinks does all the paper work McGee?” Tony was now truly angry “Do you even have a clue how much work goes into to being a SFA? I have to do my crime scene reports just like you two. Then I have the SFA reports, I do the monthly expense report, once I fill out all of our individual ones, then….”  
“All right Tony.” Gibbs said laying a hand on Tony’s shoulder “Why do you do theirs, you should send it back to them to fix.”  
“I tried Boss for months. I finally just gave up after Ziva repeatedly said it was and I quote “beneath me to do your job” and refuse to do it. Both her and McGee would just return the files untouched”  
Gibbs spun to face the two agents “Is that true?”  
“Well…” McGee stuttered  
“Why should I fill out stupid paper work. It is not why I am here. I am a liaison, not an office worker”  
“This ends now. You two will fix your mistakes, you will do your own paper work, and Tony I mean all their own paper work, starting today. You two will turn it in on time. Because I will be damned if I am going to wait on it. Understand?”  
“Yes Boss”  
“Yes Gibbs”  
“Tony with me” Gibbs stalked off to the elevator  
“On your six Boss”

After pushing the stop button on the elevator “So how did it go?”  
Tony smiled he should have known that Gibbs as anxious as he was “Good. I think, they seemed to be interested and only challenged a handful of things”  
With a hand to the back of Tony’s neck and a quick kiss “I am so proud of you.”  
“Thanks.”  
“How long till you hear anything?”  
Tony shook his head “Might be a few days to a few weeks, depends on if there are any issues they have with the dissertation”

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony handed Tim a folder “What the hell?” Tim looked at the file  
“I’m not to do your paper work anymore, remember?” Tony said as he handed Ziva a folder “You both need to fill out your expense reports for the last crime, Ziva you need to do the inventory on the truck. McGee the victims statement since you talked to her.”  
“This is SFA work, I’m not going to do your job Tony”  
“No that is NOT SFA work McLazy. I have just been doing it because I don’t trust either of you to do it. But now I have to, don’t I. Oh and you may want to get busy on those Gibbs wants to close this case ASAP, and we need those done before we can. Don’t forget to do your own expense reports if you want to get paid.”  
“This cannot be, we’ve never had to do this before” Ziva sneered  
“Because DiNozzo has been doing it for you. Now quit your bitching and get it done. I want those before you leave today.”  
“But we still have to do our crime scene reports, and…”  
“Yes Gibbs you cannot expect us to finish all of this today”  
“I do and I can” that was the end of it. “Now get to work”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony’s cell rang, “Special Agent DiNozzo….Yes sir how are you you….I wasn’t expecting this so soon. Yes Sir. Thank you Sir” Tony’s face was a huge grin.  
“Why are you so happy Tony, the DNA come back as not yours?”  
Tony’s head snapped around to Ziva’s “What did you say Agent Da’vid?”  
“The baby’s DNA, not yours why else would you be so happy?”  
“Agent Da’vid, that is not only wrong, it is totally inappropriate and is insubordination. I am giving you a verbal warning. Another remark like that and I will add a written along with it”  
“You don’t have the authority to write either of us up Tony”  
McGee snorted defended his friend  
“As a Senior Agent not to mention Gibbs SFA, he does, and if it were me I would have skipped right to the written warning Agent McGee”  
McGee’s face paled as the Director corrected him “Y..yes sir”  
“Agent DiNozzo, would you rather have the written warning in place as opposed to the verbal?”  
“No sir, the verbal is fine”  
“So be it. Write up the verbal warning report, and cc me along with Gibbs. Is there anything else I need to be aware of?”  
“No sir” DiNozzo was shocked that the director was actually standing on his side. Tony knew full well that Vance was a McGee fan.

xxxxxxxxx

Shortly after the elevator stopped and before Gibbs could exit Tony stood and literally pushed his back into the lift.  
“DiNozzo?”  
Tony stopped the elevator “They accepted it Jet, they accepted the dissertation!”  
A smile broke over Gibbs’ face as he hugged the younger man “On Tone I am so proud of you”  
Gibbs lips met Tony’s the kiss was sweet and happy  
“I need to tell Palmer and Ducky, wanna join me?”  
“Absolutely.”  
Tony started the lift “There is one small thing”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, Ziva insulted me and I reprimanded her, Unfortunately Vance heard the whole thing and now there is an official verbal reprimand in her file”  
“What?”  
“Yeah he laid in to McGee too”  
“Uh” 

“Tony… or should I say Dr. DiNozzo, that is great!” Jimmy hugged his friend after he shared the news.  
“Doctor?” Once again Vance had overheard something that shocked him  
“Yes sir” Jimmy was so proud of him he was nearly bursting.  
“Yeah..uh, I turned in my PhD dissertation last week. I got the call earlier, they accepted it.”  
Vance’s eyebrows were nearly to his hair line “PhD dissertation?”  
Ducky, smiling, was watching as a few truths were revealed to their leader “Director Vance our Anthony has more degrees than most here at NCIS, I assume you read his file?’  
Well shit, Leon thought to himself. Now what, might as well fess up “I have to admit that, no, Doctor Mallard I have not, perhaps it’s best if I did. I have clearly miss judged you Agent DiNozzo”  
Tony merely shook his head “Don’t worry about it Director, I really don’t expect anything else” Tony turned towards the door “Ducky, Gremlin, if you would like I would like to invite you to dinner tonight to celebrate, around 7:00? Gremlin you can bring Brenna”  
“I will be there my Boy”  
“Brenna has night shift this week but I’ll be there”  
Tony smiled and waved  
“Perhaps you should read his file Leon” Gibbs said as he followed Tony out.

xxxxxxxx

The first thing Vance did when he returned to his office was pull up Tony’s file. And, oh boy did he have some apologizing to do.  
“Agent DiNozzo, could you come to my office please?”  
“On my way sir” Tony looked towards Gibbs who had an equally confused look on his face  
“Uh-oh someone is in trouble” Ziva said with a malicious smile on her face. Tim smiled back.  
“That is enough Ziva” Gibbs snapped  
Ziva looked surprised. Gibbs had been snapping at her and McGee a lot lately, but had never shut down their teasing so quickly before.

xxxxxxxxx

“Sir?”  
“Agent DiNozzo, I” he took a breath “I have to apologize.”  
“Sir?”  
“I took Gibbs’ suggestion, and finally read your file. I am ashamed to say I fell for the mask you wear DiNozzo”  
“Ah.” Tony looked at the Director “If I may speak freely Sir”  
“You always have, why stop now” He smiled to take the sting out from his words. Tony grinned back.  
“Yes Sir. You see what you wanted to. I am a damn good investigator. I am good at my job. You like most saw the Bachelors degree in PE and left it at that. You never tried to look farther, and honestly for other that is OK, Good even it keeps people off balance, they under estimate me. But Sir, you as the Director should look deeper at people who work for you.”  
Vance didn’t like being called on the carpet like this, but he had to admit Tony was right. He hadn’t bother to look farther than the jock image. “You are right and I would like to change that. Your record in quite frankly extraordinary. I should have seen it before. Do you have any idea how many accommodations you have? You know that you have nearly as many awards as Gibbs does right?”  
Tony blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck “Yeah…”  
“I had no idea you won the Meritorious Award for saving Gibbs and that girl.”  
“Yeah well….”  
“I humbly apologize, and would like to public acknow…”  
“No. Just no. All of this stays in that fold.” Tony stated flatly  
“But you deserve to have that PhD recognize. Speaking of that why the HELL are you still just a SFA?”  
“No the detail of my education are mine to disclose or not. And I LIKE being Gibbs’ SFA. For now it’s good. Maybe sometime down the line things will change.”  
Leon looked at Tony. “Alright, but anytime you are ready for a change let me know.”  
Tony looked at Leon “There is one thing.” Leon nodded his head “Gibbs has convinced me to lose the frat boy, partier image. There will probably be fall out from that. And I’m not going to put up with Da’vid and McGee’s attitudes any more. There will be more reprimands coming from me and Gibbs said he’d have my back on that.”  
Vance nodded if the few things he’s overheard were any indications Tony had every right to be pissed “I’m behind you too… Professor” Vance smirked as Tony’s laugher roared in the office.  
“That’s good Director, but please..”  
“It will stay private till you are ready to let it out.”  
“Thank you.” Tony tilted his head and looked at the Director. “If you and Mrs. Vance would like to join us tonight we will be eating at 7:00 at my place.”  
Leon sat back he wasn’t expecting that “I.. I’ll call her and ask if she had plans, but yes it sound good. What should we bring”  
“Oh… um nothing. I enjoy cooking and Ducky usually brings the drinks.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At quarter to Leon and his wife stood outside a door that was allow the most delicious scents through.  
“God that smell wonderful” Jackie whispered Leon nodded in agreement as he knocked  
Palmer opened the door to reveal Leon and Jackie Vance “Director, please, come in. Tony is just finishing off dinner. Jethro and Ducky are setting the table.”  
Vance was surprised at the ease that the young ME was showing.  
“Thank you Dr. Palmer”  
“Jimmy” indication he should use his first name “Mrs. Vance I’ll take your coat”  
“Jackie please, Thank you”  
They entered a very elegant apartment. Glancing around Vance decided that he once again was surprised by the SFA. The apartment was very clean and the open floor plan was simply wonderful. The baby grand piano that was set in front of the large picture window was surprising as was the fabulous view from the window.  
“Director, Mrs. Vance” Tony looked up from the dish he was finished with “I’m glad you both could make it”  
“Thanks for having us, and please call me Jackie” she looked around as Gibbs and Tony carried the dishes to the table “Is there anything we can do to help?”  
“Nope everything is done” He came around the island place sit he pulled out a chair for her as the others took ‘their’ seats around the table.  
As Ducky started to pass the wine Vance noticed that Tony passed on the drink instead bringing a glass from the kitchen.  
“Before we start,” Tony said as he paused at the head of the table “I would like to thank all of you for being here. I especially want to thank you Jet, all those hours of putting up with my books and papers being sprawled on the table so we had to eat on the couch, the take out, the ranting and raving over my thesis. Thank you love” Tony stretched over and kissed the man.  
Leon nearly had a heart attack. Jackie stared in shock “You and Gibbs?”  
Tony laughed quietly, he and Jethro had discussed how to bring up their relationship, they decided this was probably the easiest way. “Yeah we’ve been together, oh, five years now”  
“Well shit” Leon whispered “I.. seriously shit”  
The rest of the table chuckled  
“Anyway, thank you all for being here to celebrate tonight.”  
“To Doctor Anthony Jethro DiNozzo” Gibbs said as he raised his glass. The other offered their congratulations and drank.

Once the shock wore off for Leon and Jackie they enjoyed the conversation that moved easily around the topics ranged from the food that Tony had made, including the pasta from scratch to the latest football scores. And surprising Jackie and Tony had a joint interest in traveling.  
Once they were finished eating which included a sinfully delicious tiramisu Tony had made. Palmer and Ducky stood moving the dishes off the table, Leon on Jackie joined in. Slightly surprised that neither Gibbs nor Tony even bother to join in Ducky noticed the slight surprise on Leon’s face  
“The rule is Tony and Jethro cook and host we clear the table and do the dishes” Ducky smile as “It’s been this way for years now”  
“So you all get together often?” Jakcie asked  
“At least twice a month.” Jimmy explaned  
“So they all know about Gibbs and Tony.” Leon figured that is where a lot of the issues came from  
“Oh no, they refuse to come here. And Jethro and Tony keep their relationship very much under wraps. Can you imagine how bad they’d be towards Tony if they found out?” Jimmy shook his head in exasperation.  
“Why would they refuse to come here, it’s beautiful and the food… well let’s just say I’m going to have to have extra treadmill time tomorrow”  
“Ziva said the first time she was invited that she would not eat anything Tony ever made and refuse to come to a dorm room, I believe is the way she put it. And Abby, well she…” Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know what was up with Abby refusing to join them for dinner at Tony’s  
“But…” Leon was interrupted by the piano playing. Both he and Jackie turned. And sure enough there was Tony playing.  
“Ahhh good I was hoping he’d play tonight” Ducky said turning as he finished pour more drinks.  
“This sounds like that song he’s been writing” Jimmy said  
“He WRITES music?”  
“Mmmm, relax Leon, just go with the flow. Obviously there are many, many things that Tony has kept close to his vest” Jackie said as sensed her husband nearing a stroke with the revelations he’s had forced on him today.  
“Oh my boy, is that the song you’ve been working on?”  
“Yeah Ducky, I finished it a few days ago. Got a request Ducky?” Tony smiled  
“Mmm how about Moonlight Seranade, you know I love the way you do that”  
“I do, Ducky, I do”  
Tony played the opening then Jethro started to sing in a beautiful soft tenor. Once again pour Vance had his mind blown only by Gibbs this time

“I stand at your gate and the song that I sing is of Moonlight  
I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June light  
The roses are sighing a Moonlight Serande

The starts are a glow and tonight how their light sets me a dreaming  
My love do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly gleaming”  
“I bring you and sing you a Moolight Seranade”

Leon on noticed his wife softly sway, taking her in his arms start to dance around while being seranaded by Tony and Gibbs 

“Let us stay till the break of day in love’s valley of dreams  
Just you and I, a summer sky, a heavenly breeze kissin’ the trees  
So don’t let me wait, come to me tenderly, in the June night  
I stand at your gate and sing you a song in the moonlight  
A love song, my darling, a Moonlight Serenade”

“Oh Jethro, Tony that was beautiful” Jackie said as the song came to an end  
“What else would you like to hear”  
Jimmy grined evily “Toooonyyyy”  
“No Gremlin.” Tony’s smile matched Jimmy’s  
“Come on you know you want to….”  
With as growl, Tony smiled, they all knew it was really his favorite song  
“Rubber Ducky, you're the one,  
You make bathtime lots of fun,  
Rubber Ducky, I'm awfully fond of you;”

“woh woh, bee doh!” the others providing back up

“Rubber Ducky, joy of joys,  
When I squeeze you, you make noise!  
Rubber Ducky, you're my very best friend, it's true!”

“doo doo doo doooo, doo doo”

“Every day when I  
Make my to the tubby  
I find a little fella who's  
Cute and yellow and chubby”

“rub-a-dub-a-dubby!”

“Rubber Ducky, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you”.

“Rubber Ducky, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of -  
Rubber ducky, I'd like a whole pond of -  
Rubber ducky I'm of -  
Rubber ducky I'm awfully fond of you!”

“doo doo, be doo.”  
Needless to say Leon and Jackie were nearly rolling on the floor by the time the song was over  
“That is wonderful!” Leon laughed wiping tears from his eyes.  
“Thank you From Tony and the Tonettes” Gibbs laughed which gathered another round of laughing  
“How about you two any request”  
“I don’t suppose you know any Al Green”  
This time as Tony played it’s was Vance’s rich baritone that sang along while he and Jackie danced

“I'm, I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is alright with me  
'Cause you make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you

Let me say that since, baby  
Since we've been together  
Loving you forever  
Is what I need  
Let me be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue

Oh, baby, let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad

Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad

Why, somebody, why people break-up  
Oh, turn around and make-up  
I just can't see  
You'd never do that to me  
Would you, baby?  
Just being around you is all I see

Here's what I want us to do

Let's, we ought to stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
Come on

Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad

“That was beautiful, Thank you Director” Tony said as he watched the other couple kiss  
“I think after all this Leon would be fine Tony” Tony nodded his acceptance  
“I never would have pictured this evening being as much fun as it has been” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning in the bullpen:  
“Special Agent DiNozzo,” Director Vance stood in front of Tony’s desk  
“Sir?”  
“Good job on that last case Agent. You’ve been doing a great job. When ever you are ready for your own team let me know.”  
“Thank you Sir.”

The floor was silent. The look of shock on Tim and Ziva’s face was one that Tony would remember for quite sometime. And of course Gibbs was smiling just as proudly as Tony. He knew how good Tony was but it was better knowing someone else saw the man behind the mask too.


End file.
